


First Kisses

by lordbloodravens



Series: Brotherhood AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: A little short on what if Arya had stayed with the Brotherhood instead of being taken by the Hound?





	First Kisses

The first time he kisses her, she slaps him and runs into the forest, all flustered.

They don’t talk for the next three days and everyone in the Brotherhood wonders if the two had a fight.

Gendry was helping Arya with her sword training. She had confide in him the most and asked if he could train with her and her Needle. Despite being smaller, Arya had received some previous preparation and she was swifter. Gendry on the other hand trusted too much on brute force and was more comfortable making swords in the forge than actually carrying one. Still he accepted her challenge and soon enough everytime the company stopped to rest the two kids would find a secluded place to practice.

It was one of those days, a particularly hot one even when they were entering autumn that the couple was dueling in a clear space separated from the group.  
The ground was dusty and Arya was gaining advantage over Gendry rather quickly making him retreat. They were using wooden sticks and Arya kept going forward closing the distance between the two until the bigger boy tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

The Stark girl followed him and toppled over his body sitting at his hips putting all her weight to keep him down. 

-“Do you surrender?”

He doesn’t answer but instead kept his blue eyes pointing at her, with a look of awe and reverence stilled on his face. She could feel her heart racing and suddenly Arya understood what position she was in. Her cheeks started to burn and she was going to get up when Gendry grabbed her wrist and kept her in place. He didn’t need much force to do it and Arya’s mind went blank.   
He lifted his torso and his lips met hers softly, she closed her eyes and felt his weight on her. Now they were both sitting on the ground and what might have been a second it lasted eons for Arya.   
But then she opened her eyes again and stood quickly.

-“Idiot!! What are you doing?” He had caught her by surprise and could still feel the tingling sensation on her lips. Gendry also got up towering over her. “Why did you do that?” she asks again.   
She punches him on the arm and leaves, running to the forest.

She returns to the camp an hour later and goes back to sleep without talking to anybody.

For three whole days Arya and Gendry don’t talk to each other and she mounts her horse at the back of the column avoiding him. They don’t practice sword fighting anymore.


End file.
